Esperanzas agotadas 'el diario de Fabia'
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto ¿Adiós a todos? de la COMUNIDAD DECIBEL FORUM. El diario de Fabia nos delira la peor semana para Fabia, podrá soportar siete días de dolor, o todas sus esperanzas estarán...agotadas.


**Angelina: Hola a todos, aquí tienen un nuevo one-short, esta historia participa en el reto de ¿Adiós a todos? De la comunidad DECIBEL fórum, que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Esperanzas agotadas de Aki Sakura.**

**Diario de Fabia**:

Un mal día, ese día que todo te sale mal, te peleas con tu amiga por nada, suspendes el examen de mates, ves al chico que te gusta con otra…Que cuando llegas a tu casa te tumbas en la cama y le gritas a cualquier cosa este ha sido el peor día de mi vida.

Al día siguiente te levantas como si nada, y como a cualquier persona normal, olvidas de lo ocurrido ayer, tú y tu amiga os saludáis y vais a clase juntas, el chico que te gusta te da los buenos días…vamos que la buena suerte vuelve, eso es lo que le pasa a cualquier persona normal, no como a mí, yo no tuve un mal día, tuve una mala semana, algo que no le pasa a cualquier persona solo a mi…

**Lunes **

Me levante tarde cosa que significaba que no iba a ser un buen día, llegue tarde a mi primera clase, era mates, así que me perdí la explicación de las ecuaciones que no entendía, mientras yo estaba encerrada en la sala de castigos por llegar tarde los demás terminaban la explicación de mates, fue horrible, para colmo mi vigilante era don santana, mi profesor de lengua, un hombre estricto que solo sabe decir que nos callemos, además era la única que había llegado tarde de todo el colegio, así que estaba sola con el peor profesor de todos.

¡Qué mal comienzo de semana!

**Martes**

La escuela fue bien, nos mandaron poco deberes, así que me fui a comprarme ropa con Runo, Julie, Mira, Alice y Sakura. Me apetencia estar con Sakura, que es mi mejor amiga, pero lo peor fue que vino Mira, no me cae mal, yo le caigo mal, no le hice nada pero desde que llegue a los peleadores me trata como su esclava, como si fuera un trapo, en cambio a Ren lo trata como un rey, no son celos (puede que un poco), es que no entiendo lo que le he hecho.

Llegamos a Berska, una tienda donde todo era muy caro y bonito. Nos pusimos a ver ropa cada una por su cuenta, yo me fui con Alice a ver una blusa muy bonita, me encanto, Alice no se la quiso comprar porque se iba a comprar unos pantalones vaqueros, la blusa era muy bonita, amarilla con flores pequeñitas de color azul eléctrico, de manga corta, me la probé, me quedaba estupenda, ahora era el momento de ver lo más importante…el precio, 130 euros, no podía creer lo que veía, no me la podía comprar, y enzima Mira me restriega que se compra la misma que yo porque si se la puede comparar, rata, después del disgusto que tuve me compre un vestido azul claro con flores negras, prefería la blusa, pero el vestido era también muy bonito, fuimos a la caja y pagamos cada una sus prendas, lo de Julie eran bastantes prendas, yo fui la última en pagar, note que Mira miraba otra vez la blusa, pero no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, al terminar de pagar antes de salir de la tienda, Mira nos pidió hacernos una foto dentro de la tienda, como siempre me pidió que yo hiciera la foto, para que yo no pudiera salir, al terminar de hacer las fotos no encontraba mi bolsa, al final Mira la encontró y me la dio, la note un poco nerviosa, pero o le hice caso, al salir de la tienda el detector me pito, los guardias de seguridad no me dejaron salir y me pidieron que abriera mi bolsa, yo les dije que no había hecho nada mientras mis amigas me miraban con mala cara, los guardias cogieron mi bolsa y sacaron el vestido de la bolsa, entonces les grite ( lo ven, no robe nada), pero hable demasiado pronto, pues después del vestido de la bolsa sacaron la blusa que tanto me gustaba, me cogieron y me llevaron a un cuartito, dejando a mis amigas sorprendidas, pero antes de entrar en el cuartito pude escuchar a Mira decir:

-Chicas vámonos, no voy a esperar a una ladrona.

Creía que alguna de ellas no la seguiría, pero me equivoque, vi como Runo, Alice y Julie la seguían, en cambio Sakura se quedaba esperándome en la puerta.

En el cuartito me dijeron que habían llamado a la policía y que esperara aquí hasta que viniera, al cabo de una hora llego la policía, me puso unas esposas y me sacaron de la tienda, todo la gente me miraba y susurraba, Sakura les pidió ir con ellos pero la policía les digo que se fuera a casa pues tenían las grabaciones de la tienda y no necesitaban testigos, entonces me digo.

-Tranquila, mandare a alguien a buscarte cuando te digan que eres inocente, seguro que a…

No escuche nada más, ya que cerraron la puerta del coche, llegue a la oficina de policía y me sentaron y me dijeron que esperara a que vieran las grabaciones de la tienda, mientras un hombre me hacía unas preguntas.

El hombre que se quedó allí era de una edad aproximada de 43 años, iba con el uniforme y con un sombrero, pero le salían varios pelos rojos, los ojos eran verdes como la hierba y parecía una persona seria a la que no le gustaba sonreír.

-Señorita Sheen, ¿no?

-Si soy yo.

-Muy bien podría decirme que ha pasado en la tienda.

Le conté todo, lo de la blusa, que no me la podía comprar, como ocurrió lo de la foto y a partir de ahí como me detuvieron.

-Usted afirma que le gustaba la blusa

-Si

-Lo suficiente para robarla

-No

-Señora estoy teniendo paciencia admítalo de una vez

-No robe nada

-Señorita yo soy el que dice aquí sí ha robado o no, así que dígame la verdad

-Se la he dicho

-Mentirosa

-Cállese

En ese momento entro un hombre bajo y rechoncho con una sonrisa.

-Señor Yuuto, déjenos a solas.

-Si

-Eres Fabia, ¿no?

-Si

-Sentimos haberte hecho esperar, hemos revisado las cámaras de seguridad y vimos una mano meter la blusa en su bolsa, es usted inocente, esperamos que nos perdone.

En ese momento casi le gritaba al guardia varias barbaridades, pero como princesa me lo calle.

-No pasa nada, solo hicieron su deber.

-Podemos acompañarla a casa si quieres.

-No es tan tarde.

-Señorita son las once de la noche.

-Oh, bueno, mi amiga me estará esperando.

-En ese caso, me despido, le vuelvo a pedir disculpas, nos veremos.

-Adiós.

Salí de comisaria más enfadada que nunca, había perdido una tarde en ser acusada de algo que no había hecho, por parte de que mis amigas estaban enfadadas conmigo, enzima tenía que caminar 20 manzanas hasta mi casa.

-Mi***a, ahora me toca caminar, ¡qué vida!-dije pagándole a una piedra que le dio en la cabeza un chico.

-Joder llevo esperándote dos horas para que me pegues con una piedra-dijo e chico

-¿Ren?

-No el fantasma de la ópera-contesto sarcásticamente.

-No estoy para bromas.

-Anda vámonos-dijo, mientras me tiraba el casco dela moto a las manos y se ponía el casco.

Me subí a la moto y agarre de la cintura a Ren, dos días de mala suerte, no podía ir peor, lo sé, no debí decir eso.

**Miércoles**

Tengo que aprender a callar, las cosas si pueden ir peor.

Esta mañana al llegar a clase, descubrí que todo el instituto se había enterado de que había robado, y además ninguno de mis amigos me dirigía la palabra salvo Sakura y Ren.

Pero hoy no tenía clases con Sakura, ni tampoco con Ren así que me pase todo el día sola, pero lo peor llego a última hora, tocaban mates y sabéis que paso…que había examen de ecuaciones, si esas cosas que se me daban tan mal y de las que me perdí la explicación, me salió fatal y enzima era el 69% de la nota final, todo el verano a estudiar mates, ¡odio la tierra, odio todo!

**Jueves**

Esta mañana a primera hora teníamos educación física, nuestro profesor nos digo que íbamos a hacer una actividad especial, orientarnos en un bosque que había cerca de la escuela, yo era muy buena en ese tipo de actividades, amaba la naturaleza, así que esta prueba me iba a salir, bien.

Haruki, nuestro profesor, hizo equipos, habían de tres y de dos, como mis amigas no me dirigían la palabra estaba la última en la fila, así que cuando el profesor me iba a decir mi grupo se dio cuenta de que todos estaban cogidos, así que me tocaba ir sola, le pidió ayuda a Mira para repartir las brújulas y los mapas.

Media hora más tarde empezamos la orientación, al cabo de unos minutos volví a estar sola, ya que el bosque era bastante grande y cada persona se había ido por su lado, saque la brújula que me había dado Mira y me di cuanta…de que estaba rota, apuntaba a todos lados a la vez y no paraba de girar, como se supone que llegaría al colegio, me tranquilice, con el mapa y el sol podía guiarme ya que era por la mañana, guarde la brújula en el bolsillo y saque el mapa, empecé a seguir el mapa y con el sol me guiaba, era un mapa extraño ya que decía que habían dos lagos en el bosque, pero lo seguí, hice mal, porque al cabo de un cuarto de hora me di cuenta de que era un mapa falso, se suponía que ahora tendría que haber un lago en mis pies y solo había plantas, me había hecho una buena jugarreta, me guarde el mapa y como puede continúe mi camino.

Como puede me adentre en el bosque para salir, me caí dos veces en unos charcos de barro, tropecé con veinte arbustos y casi mato a tres animales, me costó media hora salir del bosque, cuando Salí, no había nadie, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de la siguiente clase, Salí disparada hacia mi clase, cuando llegue a la puerta la iba a abrir pero escuche algo que me enfado todavía más con Mira…

-Chicos habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Gracias, sensei.

-Mira, ¿falta alguien?

-No sensei estaos todos.

-¿Seguro?, noto que falta alguien.

-Estamos todos sensei.

En ese momento abrí la puerta con un golpe que se escuchó por todo el instituto, le tire a la cara de Mira la brújula y el mapa y me fui a sentarme a mi asiento, mientras la gente cuchicheaba sobre mí.

! Definitivamente! Odio a ¡Mira Clay!

**Viernes**

Esta mañana me levante un poco mareada, me dolía el estómago un montón, igualmente fui al colegio, aunque todos aun cuchicheaban sobre lo de la tienda y lo del bosque ninguno de mis amigos vino a verme, menos Ren, Sakura y Samuel, mis últimas esperanzas, al llegar primero me encontré con Ren.

-Hey Fabia, que buena cara tienes.

-Gracias.

-No te enfades, era una broma.

-Pues no me he alegrado.

-Sabe, no sabía que no tuvieras sentido de la orientación.

-No tiene gracia Ren.

-Pero Fabia, te sabes Nerthia como la palma de tu mano y no sabes salir de un bosque.

-Si ja ja ja, ríete lo que quieras.

-Va no te enfades.

-Lo siento, tengo una mala mañana.

-Bueno, me voy a clase.

-Sí, hasta luego Ren.

Me despedí de Ren y entre en clase de música, como siempre la gente seguía sin hablarme y solo cuchicheaban sobre mí, me senté en mi sitio y dos sonrisas se asomaron, no tenía duda eran ellos.

-Hola Sakura y Samuel.

-Buenos días Fabia-chan-dijeron los dos a la vez.

De repente el dolor de estómago volvió y ,me volvieron las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Fabia?

-¿Llamamos a la enfermera?

-No es nada, solo un dolor de estómago.

-A mí no me parece eso, será mejor llamar a la enfermera-dijo Samuel

-No, no hace falta

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Fabia, buenos días ¿te pudiste quitar el barro?

-Sí, me lo pude quitar Mira.

-Seguro, yo aún te veo el pelo lleno- dijo riéndose como loca, como ni runo ni las demás estaban no me podían defender, solo tenía a Samuel y a Sakura.

-Mira estas mejor callada

-Cállate friki.

-Te he dicho que soy otaku no friki.

-Si claro, esa palabra solo la dice un friki, menos mal que hoy estoy de buen humor Sakura si no hubieras quedado muy mal, pero hoy no quiero pelar contigo, solo he venido para hablar con la pequeña Fabia.

El dolor de estómago me volvió a dar, esta vez más fuerte.

-Fabia, estoy segura de que recuerda esta blusa, es la que tobaste.

-Yo no robe nada.

-Si claro, mírala bien porque solo la podrás ver como la visto, a que luzco bien… ahhh que asco.

Vomite encima suya, toda la blusa se llenó de mi vómito, Sakura y Samuel se reían a carcajadas, yo no podía porque me dolía el estómago demasiado, pero por dentro también me reía, Mira gritaba como loca por toda la clase, e reto del día lo pase en casa, pero no estaba contenta sabía que mañana Mira y sus amigas me harían algo.

**Viernes**

Al final no pude ir a la escuela, me encontraba fatal, tuve un poco de suerte, anqué sabía que hoy solo se hablaría de mí, seguro que Runo, Alice y Julie estarían mega enfadadas conmigo.

Son las siete de la tarde y solo he recibido dos visitas, la primera era de Sakura y Samuel, solo han podido estar una media hora porque después se iban a una cita (ya era hora de que esos dos salieran), después la de Ren que me recordaba lo dl vomito riéndose como un loco y me había traído un ramo de flores para alegrarme, me dijo que los humanos los daban mucho a las personas enfermas, pero no recibí ni una de Runo, ni de Alice ni de Julie, ni un mensaje ni una llamada…

Son las nueve de la noche me acaba de llegar un mensaje de parte de Alice…

'No mires el pasado, mira tu propio futuro'

No sabía que significaba, hasta que tocaron al timbre, y quien tocaba, creía que eran Alice, Runo y Julie, pero no eran Ren, Sakura y Samuel.

-Hola Fabia

-Hola.

-Te trajimos a unas personas que quieran verte.

Se apartaron y tres figuras con ojos llorosos salieron de la nada, eran sin dudar las tres personas que me habían traicionado.

-Hola Fabia.

Todos nos sentamos en el salón, ninguna de ellas dijo ninguna palabra, mientras Ren, Sakura y Samuel me explicaron que se habían enterado de las fechorías de Mira, de lo de la brújula y de lo que me dijo Mira ayer, de que yo no había robado, no me importo mucho eso, solo pedía que me dijeran una palabra o una mirada, nada de nada, ni me miraban ni me decían nada, cosa que me hizo no alegrarme por las noticias.

Cuando Ren termino, Alice se levantó para irse, pero no lo hizo me abrazo y se puso a llorar, mientras me pedía perdón, después se unieron Julie y Runo, las tres lloraban en mis brazos como locas.

-No pasa nada.

-Sí que pasa, te hemos traicionado por una maldita bruja.

-Pero habéis sabido perdonarme y eso me alegra.

-No nos merecemos tu amistad.

-Sí que la merecéis.

-Lo sentimos.

-Ya dije que no pasa nada, estoy feliz, porque ahora volvemos a ser como antes, no me interesa lo que hicierais lo importante es que en el futuro seguiremos siendo amigas.

Y así ahora éramos cuarto la que llorábamos abrazadas, ahora me centraría en mi amistad para el futuro, eso era lo importante, me da igual lo que me prepare Mira, yo junto con mis amigas lo íbamos a superar todo.

Ren: Lo vamos a celebrar con una piza.

Ren, podrías no restregarme que estoy mala del estómago- dije enfadada.

Ja ja ja ja- se rieron todos.

Yo también me reí, volvíamos a ser el grupo de siempre, sin nada que nos separara y eso es lo que llenaba mi vida, esa felicidad de estar todos juntos.

Fin

**Angelina: Espero que os guste, siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido tres malditos exámenes, me despido que voy a ver una peli porque ya tengo VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD.**

**Besos:**

**Aki Sakura**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
